


Discourse on evil

by hauntedpoem



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Morgoth says: join the darkside, Morgoth tries to convince Feanor, dark perspectives, eloges to darkness, evil monologues, it's the only side, morals of evil, no one cares, not a happy read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpoem/pseuds/hauntedpoem
Summary: Morgoth paints the dark side.





	

You like the deers and the rabbits and the singing birds because they are inoffensive, delicate, and sweet in nature. They won't harm you. The most they can do is run away from you. They are also great game to stalk and torment.

When I set the wolf on their trail I expect them to run for their lives. Most of the times I find them looking with those big innocent eyes at me and it's exhilarating. It's the highest high no wine and flesh can achieve. The power of the hunt is what keeps me in shape. The exercise, the effort of subduing another being and taking its life. That's what makes immortality sweet. But unlike us, your design is still finite. I remain eternal, wreckless, true.

  
You see deers and then you see wargs. Which one would you want to be? A deer, because it's one of Yavanna's better creations, good for its meat and its skin, even its blood is fragrant, nurturing. Or is it because it's good company? A stupid goat? Why would one make something that's so easy to kill? Just because it's beautiful?

  
Then you have a warg or a werewolf. Ugly, smelly already decaying. Even after you treat it well and most conscientiously, it's fur is unusable. It reeks of darkness, yet it takes great pleasure in pursuing the innocent, sweet-blooded animals you wish to pet. And is very good at it. Have you seen a doe kill a warg? I didn't.  
The doe, as sweet and emotional and pure as it is, is also very weak. You'll see that all she eats is grass. Whereas the warg devours almost everything but not even orcs could eat their meat; and if they do, they would get sick. Think of the scavengers. They have no life, always targeting corpses. The rotting meat they eat decays them in turn. I for one, wouldn't like a death like that.Enough about deer and beautiful, fragile things.

  
So are the elves. Beautiful, pure, full of light. But the orcs, in comparison,  or the trolls or goblins or any other species of uruk, for the matter, are foul creatures, submitted to darkness. They hunt elves, debase elves, torture elves into madness and mutilation beyond recognition of light. They become so hideous that even the light that made them shies away. They are redesigned, like all filthy matter should be. When you extinguish a candle, only darkness remains, and darkness is forever. Darkness is reality. You're just too wrapped up in this illusion of counterfeit matter to see it. Darkness is eternity. There is darkness withing the light but light alone does not survive, unless it is created, like your abominable trees. We will extinguish it. We're at the top of the food chain.  
Orcs eat elves. Elves cannot consume orcs. That's it. 

  
See? The stronger shall inherit the earth for they do not question their legacy. They live and conquer for it is in their blood. No conscience make them more resilient. But what would those like you do when faced with eternal darkness? They will only try and oppose it, unwilling to understand that it's also part of who they are. Then, they will breed madness and still fall into darkness.

You are mad only if you think you are mad.  
Why would you think the Father allowed me into being, made me the mightiest of the Valar? Because Arda is a strategy board and the creations, the elves and the filthy mortal second-born and the abominable dwarves are but pawns in the hands of the Valar. Orcs are pawns as well, the only difference being that they know their place and don't delude themselves over a Vala's promise.

  
I play the game against my brother and I have my own pieces. Why else did Father create him? So he would keep me entertained. All I ask is if you would be one of them. All I ask is for you to accept your place because the eternity assigned to you is but an error in our Father's plan and he doesn't care.


End file.
